Farewell
by Shattering Desire
Summary: AU: "How could you choose her over me?" He left with HER. The girl who ripped a large strain and gap in your and Masaomi Kida's relationship. Hands gripped your black mobile phone, and fury tempted you to throw it into the street as the text glared at you with malice and sadistic glee. :: Masaomi Kida / Reader, Kida / Saki, Reader / Unknown; other pairings! Rating will change.


**Pairings: **Masaomi Kida / Reader Insert, Masaomi Kida / Saki, Reader / unknown, plus other undecided pairings.

**Written by: **ShatteringDesire.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DRRR or Masaomi Kida. If I did, DRRR would not be as awesome as it would be and whatnot. That, and I would not have take on writing this. I mean, I started this last year. ._.;;

* * *

┌ **[ farewell ] ┐  
**prologue

* * *

"How could you choose her over me . . .?" Muttered the girl, her [H/C] flew in the wind and moved to block the vision of her face as the noises of the city filled the young teenage female ears went unnoticed as she stared helplessly at the mobile phone in her hands. Tears filling in her [E/C] orbs, before the temptation of throwing it into the fountain were far too much. However, you merely crushed it in your hands. "**Why!**"

_| | | › **"Hey . . . have I ever told you, that you are the best girl a guy can have? Ah, as an f-friend, I mean!"** A giggle slipped past your lips before you could turn it into a snicker, causing you to blush like a tomato while Masaomi chuckled before a sigh escaped his lungs. **"But, I really do hope that one day when someone – be it a girl or guy – that they will treat you right; otherwise they'll have to answer to me, eh?"** He winked. ‹ | | |_

Remembering a memory that you cherished for the years you've know the boy who held your heart, a hysterical sob echoed around the park, startling other people at the park and gaining pitying gazes from both males and females when they pinpointed where the sound was coming from. Especially from the regulars who vaguely recognize you from when you visited. They could only guess that your (they assumed,) boyfriend broke up with you over the phone or you found out he was (once again, assumed) cheating.

_| | | › **"Kiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaa! The shit are you at!"** You huffed when all you got were irritated stares, and begun walking around the park again, keeping an eye out for your blonde-dyed friend with honey-colored orbs for eyes. **"Honestly, tell me to meet up with him at the fountain and he's not even there when I get there! I mean, really – oh, there he is . . . wait, who is that . . .?"**You muttered, looking at the strange scene a little ways ahead of you._

_There, sitting on at a bench near an ice-cream pallor was the very same friend you were ranting about, with a beautiful brown-haired girl sitting right at his side, having a great time from the looks of things._

_Your [eye-colored] orbs stung, bottom lip trembled, and a desperate whisper escaped past your teeth and lips, **"What…? … Shit, why did he invite me out if he was with someone else?"** Not wanting to intrude on the couple, you turned around, ignoring all raised brows or curious glances going back and forth from you and the people you decided to abandon. Pulling out your cellphone while you are at it and used the last minute on it to send a text to your beloved crush a text that you could not meet up, you ignored all text and any replies. ‹ | | |_

By now, you couldn't cry anymore unless you wanted to pass out from lack of oxygen – that and it tired you out, meaning you have to get your ass in gear and walk home – but a few choked gasps of breathe and you felt yourself lose something.

And, then, you remembered vividly about the offer that man gave you – the offer you were ignorant to think that nothing could break you and told the guy to piss off, but . . . you always kept that number, simply because he was your Grandfather.

_| | | ›_ **_"Come to me when you are broken; I shall reform – reshape - you into what you were born to be, not what my stupid son and his wife wanted for you."_** _‹ | | |_

* * *

Rusty red-brown irises stared at the teenager from afar, wondering if playing with her in the past was truly worth his time if this was the reaction was all he was going to get.

A smile formed itself, a smile everyone knew came with trouble, on his lips before laughter slipped past smooth, uncaring lips.

He decided it was, if the look of someone who had finally cracked under pressure and just does not care anymore – after they served out their rightful vengeance on those that caused them to crack in the first place. The broker just wonders if the show you will provide will get boring quickly as he walked away, off to get himself something to eat. Maybe something like tuna . . . _mmm, fatty tuna~_

* * *

**Songs I listened to ('theme songs')**: _Saviour_ – Black Veil Brides;  
_Love Isn't Always Fair_ – Black Veil Brides;  
_Tell Me Goodbye_ – BIGBANG;  
_Superhero_ – Simon Curtis;  
_How to start a War_ – Simon Curtis;  
_Redlight District_ – Porcelain and the Tramps;  
_Gasoline_ (Male version) – Porcelain Black;  
_Fly on the Wall_ – Thousand Foot Krutch;  
_I Get Wicked_ – Thousand Foot Krutch;  
_Courtesy Call_ – Thousand Foot Krutch.


End file.
